Gatificación
by vegetanime
Summary: Para alvisaoikitsunechan. UA. Cuando uno de los ligues de Agon trae a casa un gato callejero, la estrella de Shinryuuji no se imaginaba que su vida iba a cambiar tan radicalmente. Espera... ¿¡seguro que es un gato de verdad? AgoHiru. Lemon.


**Este fic está dedicado a Alviss-kun. Gracias por aguantarme a mí y a mi tardanza! **

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado **

El timbre sonó, pero Agon, dormitando en el sofá con solo unos vaqueros encima, no se dignó a levantarse para abrir. Volvieron a tocar, y volvió a ignorarlo.

-¡Agon! ¡Están tocando el timbre del portal! ¡Seguro que es uno de tus ligues así que abre tú!- gritó la voz de su hermano desde otra habitación.

-¿Unko-chan? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó incorporándose lentamente.

-Estoy en nuestro piso- acentuó la palabra "nuestro", dando a entender a un bostezante Agon que podía estar ahí cuando le viniese en gana- porque he venido a por unas cosas para pasar una temporada en casa de un amigo, hasta que ese te pase esta racha de invitar a tus chicas aquí.

-Amm- contestó el genio más por educación que por otra cosa, mientras se dirigía hacia el telefonillo.

-La verdad, Agon, me gustaba mucho más cuando te las llevabas a un hotel. ¿Por qué ahora tienes que traerlas aquí?- le sermoneó el mayor de los gemelos, saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Si?- preguntó descolgando el teléfono, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su hermano.

-¡Agon-kun! Soy yo, Noriko. Ábreme. He traído Vodka.- contestó una voz algo chillona de mujer.

El menor de los hermanos frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar.

Ah, sí. Había quedado con una chica morena y tetuda para hacer una especie de fiesta pequeñita en su casa. Creyó recordar que no era la primera vez que quedaban, así que si la había vuelto a invitar era porque le había gustado.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, se quitó las gafas de sol y preparó su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Noriko-chan! Te estaba esperando.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente mientras Agon paseaba su mirada por su figura. Era mona (obviamente, porque si no, no la habría invitado), con grandes ojos color café y gruesos labios rosas, y aunque a él no le importara demasiado, sus tetas eran de las más grandes que había visto hasta ahora. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico donde seguramente estaría la bebida colgando del codo junto con un paraguas mojado, y mantenía los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Agon le restó importancia a su postura, pensando que lo hacía para resaltar aun más sus senos.

L a llevó hasta su habitación, donde le dijo que podía dejar sus cosas, y acto seguido Unsui se le acercó.

-¿Otra chica? Si se han ido dos hace un par de horas.-le comentó mirando dentro de la habitación.

-¿No estarás celoso, eh, Unko-chan?-le chinchó el menor, agarrándole por la cabeza rapada.

-¡Oh, Agon-kun! Se me había olvidado decírtelo. ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!- chilló emocionada la chica, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose donde se encontraban los gemelos.

Los dos miraron a los brazos de la chica, donde había un pequeño gato hecho una bola.

-¿Qué coño…?-empezó el de rastas.

-¿A que es súper mono? Me lo he encontrado de camino aquí, debajo de una repisa. Me ha dado pena el pobre, con lo que llueve. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar, Agon-kun?

La estrella de los Shinryuuji Naga miró al gato con desconcierto, y después con asco. Su pelaje rojizo pálido casi rubio lucía algo sucio, y estaba bastante delgado.

No le gustaban para nada los animales, e incluso de pequeño ya les tenía manía y atentaba contra ellos cada vez que podía. Él llevaba los típicos juegos sádicos de niños contra animales al extremo. Sin embargo, decidió disimular para que la chica no se enfadara. No tenía ganas de aguantar ni berrinches ni lagrimas.

-Claro Noriko-chan. Déjamelo a mí, tu vete al cuarto que ahora voy.-le aseguró sonriente quitándole al gato de las manos.

-¡Vale!- rió la chica, quien se dirigió a la habitación después de saludar a Unsui y hacerle una última caricia al minino.

El genio dejó de sonreír y miró al gato con mala cara. Éste, por primera vez desde que había llegado, abrió los ojos y dejó ver sus afilados ojos esmeralda. Parecía como si le estuviera devolviendo la mirada, y le daba muy mala espina.

-Toma- dijo pasándole el gato a su hermano.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Tú te has metido en esto, así que tu lo cuidas!- le respondió el molesto quarterback, dejando al gato en el suelo con cuidado.

-¿Aaaaah? Venga, no seas así, Unko-chan. Hazme este pequeño favor, ¿vale?- le despidió con la mano, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras se metía en su cuarto.

Unsui suspiró con resignación, y miró al gato que deambulaba a sus anchas por el salón. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que el pequeño felino observaba la estancia minuciosamente, como si quisiera quedarse hasta con el último detalle. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar tan disparatados pensamientos, fue a la cocina y cogió un bol para rellenarlo con leche. Volvió a la sala y lo dejó al lado del gato, que se quedo mirando el cuenco antes de mirarlo a él con sus afilados ojos jades.

Con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa Unsui se fue al baño a por una toalla vieja.

"¿Me lo parece a mí o ese gato me estaba mirando como si me dijera que me metiera la leche por donde me quepa?"

Cuando regresó al salón el gato seguía deambulando por ahí, intentando abrir cajones y entrar en otros cuartos.

-¡Ey! No vayas por ahí.-le dijo, cogiéndolo en brazos. El gato le miro con cara de mala leche, con los ojos en blanco y lo que le pareció un puchero, pero ni siquiera sacó las uñas y eso lo tranquilizó.- Te pondré la toalla como cama hasta que busquemos algo mejor o te encontremos un dueño. Lo siento pequeñín, pero no puedes quedarte aquí.

Lo dejó suavemente en la toalla doblada, donde se enroscó para dormir. Unsui sonrió al verlo. Ese minino era bastante mono, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía demasiado tiempo ni ganas como para cuidar de una mascota. Miró preocupado hacia la puerta de su hermano, de donde se podían oír risas y otros sonidos que no quiso reconocer.

-Espero que no salga de mal humor, porque si no vas a tener que escapar por la ventana.- le susurró frunciendo el ceño. El felino solo abrió un ojo para mirarlo, y lo volvió a cerrar, como si el panorama le aburriera.

Unsui se fue de casa un poco deprimido de que hasta los gatos le ignoraran, pero aun así le deseo suerte al minino rubio.

Agon cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. La noche no había salido para nada como la había planeado. La chica tetuda, como al parecer tenia la regla, no le dejó ir mas allá del besuqueo y como respuesta obvia la había mandado a la mierda. La chica se lo había tomado mal, muy mal, haciendo un dramón tremendo y llorando y gritando más de lo humanamente posible.

Cuando se apoyó contra la puerta vio la toalla en el suelo del salón ocupada por una bola de pelo, y se dio cuenta de que en su precipitada y escandalosa marcha, la chica se había dejado algo más que el paraguas.

Sonriendo macabramente, se acercó al gato a grandes zancadas, y haciendo gala de su "Impulso Divino", superó los reflejos felinos del gato cuando este intentó escapar.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, gatito? Vamos a jugar un rato.- le dijo con sadismo, llevándolo hasta el baño agarrado por la piel sobrante de la nuca.

El baño no era nada del otro mundo. Había un lavabo con un espejo encima, un armario pequeño con ciertos productos de higiene, un retrete y una bañera con ducha incorporada.

Ahí fue donde Agon había pasado la tarde con las dos chicas que había mencionado su hermano. Las dos universitarias habían accedido a tener una pequeña fiesta acuática en su bañera, y anda que no lo habían aprovechado. Aunque sí que había hecho tríos anteriormente, nunca había pensado que hacerlo en la ducha sería tan divertido.

Ahora, a causa de las actividades de la tarde, la bañera estaba medio llena de una mezcla de agua, aceite corporal y vodka. Sonrió como un loco cuando vio que era lo suficientemente profunda como para que un gato no hiciese pie.

El felino callejero había sacado sus uñas y estaba intentando clavárselas, aunque resultase un poco difícil debido a que su mano estaba más atrás de lo que sus pequeñas patas podían alcanzar. Bufaba y siseaba en un intento ridículo de intimidarlo.

El genio de Shinryuuji Naga solamente se rió y metió al gato en la bañera con un veloz movimiento del brazo. Lo mantuvo un rato debajo del agua antes de soltarlo. El minino, en cuanto subió a flote, empezó a chapotear e intentar nadar en un inútil intento de escapar.

Agon observó con sádico entusiasmo como las uñas retractiles del felino resbalaban por las paredes de la bañera, incapacitándole la huida. Se quedó mirando un rato más, hasta que decidió ir a la cocina a comer algo. Ya volvería después a ver si la bola de pelo seguía viva.

Sus planes se chafaron un poco cuando, al girarse hacia la salida, dejó de oír las salpicaduras del agua. En cambio, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, oyó un chapoteo aun más fuerte que los anteriores. Pero la mayor sorpresa para Kongou Agon estaba por venir.

-¿Qué ostias…? ¿Entonces el último ingrediente era el alcohol? Puta bruja de mierda…

El genio paró en seco al oír la voz. Y no cualquier voz, sino una voz masculina y algo rasposa.

Se giró lentamente, con un tic en la ceja, solo para dejar que su mandíbula tocase el suelo cuando vio la bañera.

Ahí, completamente desnudo y con el agua hasta la cintura, yacía sentado un joven de más o menos su edad. Con el pelo rubio empapado y gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, se miraba las manos como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, para después mirar por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio.

-¿¡P-pero que cojones!?- gritó el moreno, apretando los puños hasta el punto que todos los músculos se le tensaron y las venas se dilataron.

Las peculiares orejas élficas se movieron graciosamente al oír su grito y giró la cabeza para encararle.

-Yo, puto rastas.-soltó, levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

En ese momento, Agon tiró la microscópica paciencia y autocontrol que le pudiera quedar por la ventana.

-¿¡COMO QUE "YO"!? ¿¡QUIEN COJONES ERES TU Y QUE HACES EN MI BAÑERA!?- le gritó con cara de anime, perdiendo completamente los estribos.

-Uououo. Tranquilo puto rastas, no me comas. No hace falta ponerse así.- respondió, sorprendentemente sereno, levantando las dos manos delante de su pecho.

La estrella de los Naga suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz por detrás de las gafas. Era verdad que tenía que calmarse, porque si no abriría un boquete en la pared (otra vez) y no le apetecía oír las quejas de su hermano y madre. Pero, aparte de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, le reventaba que aquel rubio escuálido no solo no parecía tenerle miedo, sino que además le había puesto un mote.

-¿¡Que no me ponga así!? ¿¡Te estás quedando conmigo, basura!? ¡Dime quien coño eres!

-Te diría que es de mala educación preguntar por el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero, pero como ya me lo sé… - lo soltó tan descaradamente, casi ignorándolo mientras miraba el mechón del flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos y se lo echaba hacia atrás.

Definitivamente, estaba deseando que lo molieran a palos.

-¿¡Que cojones quieres decir, basura!?- preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

-Kongou Agon, 17 años, nacido el 31 de Mayo, gemelo menor de Kongou Unsui, 187 cm, 85 kg, jugador del Shinryuuji Naga, sin posición fija, la más usual: runningback, numero de camiseta: 2, numero de entrenamientos atendidos: 0, numero de chicas encamadas: más de 50…

-¿Cómo cojones…?- fue todo lo que atinó a decir, completamente paralizado por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, en cuanto el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa feroz, dejando ver sus extremadamente afilados dientes, salió de su estupor y le frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién ostias eres tú?

-Hiruma Youichi, para servirle.- se mofó, poniendo una mano en su corazón y agachando levemente el pecho a modo de reverencia.

-Espera… yo te conozco… Eres esa basura de quarterback de Deimon… El chantajista.- murmuró frunciendo el ceño, para después sonreírle con suficiencia.- He zurrado a tus esclavos más de una vez.

-Oh, ¿así que el gran dios violento a oído hablar de mí? Es todo un honor.- recitó con ironía, enseñándole sus filosos dientes en una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ostias haces en mi bañera?

-Eso es una cuestión interesante.- dijo, levantando el dedo índice.- Por extraño e improbable que parezca, el gato que ha traído tu zorra era yo, que al entrar en contacto con la mezcla de substancias en la bañera, ha vuelto a su forma original.

Agon se lo quedó mirando bastante rato, y el rubio le devolvía la mirada con total tranquilidad.

-¿¡Pero tú que te chutas, basura!? ¿¡Crees que me voy a creer esa mierda!?

-Es entendible que no me creas, es lo más común. Sin embargo, ¿se te ocurre alguna otra explicación plausible para por que donde antes había un gato ahora estoy yo?

Hubo otro duelo de miradas, que acabó cundo el moreno suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Digamos que te creo. ¿Por qué coño eras un gato y por qué ahora estas como antes?

-Es una historia bastante divertida en realidad, aunque supongo que varía con el punto de vista. El caso es que encontré la pista de una bruja y al encontrarla…- empezó, sin perder la sonrisa aun cuando el chico de rastas lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Una bruja.- repitió la estrella de shinryuuji Naga, interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, una bruja.

-¿Me estas vacilando?- preguntó, casi con mas curiosidad que enfado, apoyándose contra la puerta del baño.

-Por favor, no insultes de ese modo mi inteligencia.-respondió, fingiendo estar dolido.- Si quisiera tomarte el pelo me inventaría algo mejor que un cuento de críos.

-Así que admites que es un cuento.- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia al cree que ya lo tenía calado.

-Te volvería a repetir la pregunta de antes, pero tengo fe en que tu memoria es lo suficientemente buena como para recordarla.- le sonrió de aquella manera tan particular, enseñando toda su dentadura en una mueca maquiavélica. Cuando el otro solo gruñó, prosiguió como si nada.- Al encontrarla intente chantajearla para hacer uso de sus poderes. Al principio no me tragué eso de que tuviera poderes sobrenaturales, pero tras unas cuantas evidencias decidí abrir mi mente a más posibilidades. En cambio, la jodida bruja demostró ser más hija puta de lo que pensaba, y acabo convirtiéndome en gato antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Pero la muy estúpida peca de orgullosa, y en su gran discurso de victoria me coló información sobre cómo deshacer el hechizo. Al parecer había que mezclar varios ingredientes y sumergirse en ellos, y al parecer tu bañera tenía el potingue adecuado.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-Casi un año.

Lo miró por encima de las gafas de sol, intentando hacerle llegar su escepticismo con más violencia ahora que no los cubría un cristal.

Por supuesto que él no atendía muy a menudo a los partidos ni prestaba mucha atención a los basura de otros equipos, pero nunca había oído decir que el quarterback de los Deimon hubiera desaparecido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si que había oído algún rumor de que últimamente no se presentaba a los partidos y que el equipo había conseguido milagrosamente mantenerse a flote en el torneo. Aun así, era imposible que hubiera estado tanto tiempo siendo un gato, ya que no hace tanto tiempo había zurrado a unos basuras que afirmaban que estaban trabajando para Hiruma Youichi.

-¿Cómo puedes haber estado convertido en gato tanto tiempo sin que se haya casi ni notado?

-Kekeke. Todo buen estratega tiene un plan B.- respondió enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si a los jodidos esclavos les sigue apareciendo esporádicamente un mensaje en el móvil con cualquier recado y los putos críos encuentran un sobre con estrategias al principio de cada partido, no hay necesidad de que le emisor este en persona. ¿No crees, puto rastas?- le explicó con una sonrisa que solo dejaba ver sus cuatro colmillos.

-¿Y cómo llegan los mensajes y los sobres? Que yo sepa los gatos no saben escribir.

-¿Nunca has oído decir los secretos es mejor llevárselos a la tumba?- le preguntó poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, para después mirarlo de reojo y subir y bajar las cejas rítmicamente.- Tengo mis contactos, rastas-kun.

Agon bufó, molesto por aquel estúpido mote. Sin embargo, tuvo problemas ocultando su sonrisa. Aquel extraño rubio era excéntrico y exasperante a más no poder, pero debía de admitir que era divertido interactuar con él.

-Bueno, puto rastas. No es que no disfrutes estar aquí, charlando tranquilamente contigo, pero que te parece si me dejas salir de aquí y seguimos nuestra conversación en otro sitio. Sería terrible y muy cansino de explicar a cualquiera que pudiera entrar por esa puerta por que hay un completo desconocido desnudo en tu bañera, ¿no te parece?- mientras lo decía levantó un poco los brazos, como queriendo enfatizar su desnudez.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada mas una toalla le dio de lleno en la cara y para cuando se la quitó ya había sonado un sonoro portazo que significaba que estaba solo.

-Kekeke. Que interesante… ¿Así que el jodido rastas tiene cambios de humor repentinos? Eso podría ser útil…- murmuró para sí, levantándose y atándose la toalla alrededor de su estrecha figura.

Agon fue con pasos gigantescos y más fuertes de lo necesario hasta la cocina, donde cogió una cerveza para calmar su mal humor. Se tocó la cara que todavía estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y el enfado. ¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado que estaba en la misma habitación que un tío, para colmo desnudo, y hasta llegar a pensar que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella inusual e inteligente conversación?

Harto de tanto pensamiento incomodo, se bebió la cerveza de un trago y observó al rubio emerger del baño.

-¿No tendrás algo de ropa para dejarme?

Sin mediar palabra, lo guió hasta su habitación. Sacó un par de pantalones y un polo que le quedaban pequeños y se los dio, y con un "no tardes" cerró la puerta tras de si.

El jugador de Shinryuuji Naga volvió a la cocina y metió dos pizzas al horno. Con tanta charla le había entrado hambre. Al de poco rato salió el quarterback, y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande pero a él no parecía importarle, y a Agon, obviamente, menos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, mirando fijamente al interior del horno, donde se podía apreciar los leves movimientos de los ingredientes de la pizza mientras se cocinaban.

Era extraño, ver a dos personas que se acababan de conocer, bajo circunstancias algo surrealistas además, actuar la tanta tranquilidad y familiaridad similares a la de dos amigos de la infancia.

Sorprendentemente, el silencio lo rompió Agon, que en un poco común acto de generosidad le ofreció una cerveza al otro joven. Éste no era muy dado a la bebida, ya que solo nublaba el juicio y ralentizaba la capacidad de reacción, pero hacía tiempo que no bebía nada más que agua y leche que en ocasiones le proporcionaban las almas caritativas con las que se encontraba. Así que acepto de buena gana, y pasado un rato, se giró hacia el jugador del Shinryuuji con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, puto rastas, dejémonos de estupideces y hablemos de negocios.

-¿Aaaaah? ¿A que te refieres, basura?- le preguntó, mirándole de reojo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

El rubio le miró directamente a los ojos, y su sonrisa se volvió más siniestra.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-¿Un trato?- repitió, extrañamente interesado por lo que aquel extraño sujeto pudiera decirle.

-Ahora que he vuelto a mi estado original, planeo encontrar a la bruja de nuevo. Pero no va a ser fácil, esa puta bruja sabe esconderse y borrar su rastro, sin mencionar que cuenta con el apoyo de personajes poderosos. Por eso necesito expandir mi red de información y rellenar mi libreta con datos de las personas necesarias. Y lo haría mucho más rápido si contara con tus músculos.

-¿Y por qué te iba a ayudar, basura? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongamos, que el sujeto que investigo está en el tren.- empezó el rubio, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y fingiendo una expresión pensativa.- Supongamos, que está molestando a una chica bonita. ¿No crees que esa chica le estaría muy agradecida al galán que la salve de ese pervertido?

-Te escucho.- contestó rápidamente, cambiando su postura a una más interesada.

-kekeke, sabía que te interesaría.- le dijo, sonriéndole con solo sus colmillos visibles.- Lo único que tendrías que hacer seria zurrar a los panolis que yo te diga, y de vez en cuando ayudarme en alguna otra… misión especial.

-¿Misión especial?- cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

-Entrar en la casa de alguien importante, colarse en algún que otro recinto privado… cosas de esas.- respondió, agrandando su sonrisa.

-kuku… suena divertido.- comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si logramos un buen trabajo en equipo, seguramente tenga lo que necesite en un par de meses.

-¿Y si la bruja esa te vuelve a convertir en gato, que?

-kekeke, ningún truco funciona 2 veces conmigo, puto rastas.-le dijo, mirándole mientras bebía de su botella.

-Si tú lo dices… Yo no pienso ir a rescatarte, basura.

-kekeke, no hará falta. – respondió, riéndose entre dientes. De repente, le alargó la mano a el otro chico.- ¿Entonces, que, hay trato?

-Tsk. Espero que esto merezca la pena.- le contestó, cogiéndole la mano que le ofrecía.

-Kekeke. Te lo aseguro.- dijo, con una sonrisa de felicidad psicótica en la cara.

Agon se le quedo mirando, intentando descifrar el misterio con patas que era ese rubio que tenía delante.

-Puto rastas.

-¿Qué?

-La pizza.

-… ¡Mecagüenla…!

-2 MESES DESPUES-

-¿Así que ya la has encontrado, eh, basura?

-Kekeke. Por supuesto. ¿Qué te creías?

-Parece que al final sí que mereció la pena colarse en aquella fiesta privada.

-Sí, ahora haz como que no te lo pasaste bien, con todas aquellas putas bailando en el escenario. Aunque no ligaste con ninguna… ¿Qué pasa, puto rastas, estás perdiendo tu toque?

-Cállate.-le gruño, mosqueado. No iba a tolerar que se riera de eso cuando en realidad era su culpa. No era que no pudiese ligar con ellas sino que ya no quería, porque después de pasar tanto tiempo con alguien de inteligencia muy superior a la media le era imposible aguantar la cháchara sin sentido que de seguro le iban a soltar si tenían una cita.

-¡Ya se!-se golpeó el puño contra la palma de la mano y explotó la pompa de chicle, para después mostrarle su sonrisa de cuatro colmillos.- ¡Has perdido tu mojo! (N.A.: Referencia a Austin Powers)

-Que te calles, basura.- le repitió, empujándole la cara para otro lado, sin mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Estaban en casa de Agon despatarrados en el sofá, después de un día de partido para uno y un día de telefoneo y hackear para el otro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó mientras le pasaba una tónica de limón "extra dry"- ¿matar a la bruja esa? ¿Mandarla al hospital por lo menos?

-No me seas simplón, puto rastas.- le dijo mientras quitaba la chapa con los dientes.- No hemos currado todo este tiempo para malgastar esta oportunidad en algo tan inútil como eso.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Kekeke. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, puto rastas. ¿Es que no es obvio? Hacer que trabaje para mí.

-¿Y para qué coño quieres que trabaje para ti? Si solo sabe hacer maldiciones inútiles como la tuya.

-La metamorfosis no es la única maldición que puede crear. Pero no te preocupes, puto rastas, ya me ocupo yo de buscarle utilidad. Después de todo, la venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Agon se acordó de algo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cual es mi premio?

-¿Qué premio, puto rastas? ¿Tengo pinta de ser el puto secretario de la tómbola?

-Si no fuera por mi aun seguirías siendo un gato, así que merezco algún regalo como premio de agradecimiento.- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó con su sonrisa de cuatro colmillos.-¿Qué quieres? ¿Un pin? ¿Un sugus?

-Idiota.-le espetó de nuevo, aunque sonriendo muy a su pesar, mientras le volvía a dar otro golpe suave en la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que intentaste ahogarme en tu jodida bañera. Mas que un premio mereces una denuncia.

-Es que no sabía que eras humano, ¿vale?- le dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Mmm… tu hermano también me advirtió algo antes de irse, que si salías de mal humor que me largara por la ventana. Si te digo la verdad, creía que estaba exagerando. ¿Qué pasa puto rastas? ¿No te gustan los bichos?

-Bah, es una larga historia y no me apetece contársela a un basura como tú.

-Tenemos toda la tarde, puto rastas.

-… … Bueno, vale. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie!

-Esto promete.- soltó Hiruma enderezándose un poco en el sofá, cogiendo la actitud de un niño que se prepara para oír un cuento.

-¡Y no te rías!-le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

-Vaaaaaale…- le aseguró, rodando los ojos.

-Pues… empezó porque….

-40 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS-

-¡…KEKEKEKEKE…!

-¡Deja de reírte, idiota!

-¡…NO PUEDO…!- confesó casi sin aliento, cogiéndose el abdomen mientras salían torrentes de lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¡JODER!… KEKEKE… ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE…EL GRAN KONGO AGON… KEKEKE… ODIA A LOS ANIMALES PORQUE… DE PEQUEÑO TUVO UN TRAUMA CUANDO UN CHUCHO…LE MORDIO EN LOS COJONES!? KEKEKE…

-¡BAJA LA VOZ, IMBECIL!- le gritó Agon con cara de anime.

-Kekeke…- rió Hiruma mientras se secaba las lagrimas, consiguiendo más o menos tranquilizarse un poco.- Esto lo tengo que apuntar en mi libreta.

-Ni se te ocurra.- murmuró peligrosamente el moreno, acercando sus rostros en un inútil intento de intimidarlo.

El rubio, sin embargo, sonrió estilo gato de Cheshire y, apartando un poco el rostro, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Agon para alejarlo, quien después de fruncir aun más el rostro decidió dejarlo para y apartarse.

-No te pongas así, puto rastas. Si hubiera decidido chantajearte lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

-Bah- soltó el jugador de los Naga, mirando a otro lado que no fuera la sonriente cara del quarterback.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno pegándole sorbos a su bebida. El moreno estaba intentando no fijarse en como los labios de Hiruma temblaban, o en como su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, o en como de vez en cuando se le escapaban ruiditos extraños.

-¿Ya vale, no, basu…?- empezó, ya harto, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando el rubio explotó.

-¡KEKEKE! ¡NO PUEDO! – dijo como pudo entre risas mientras se abrazaba la tripa.- ¡ES QUE ES TAN PATETICO!

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE! ¡BASURA, VOY A… ¡EY!- no pudo terminar su amenaza porque el quarterback, en su incontrolable ataque de risa, se cayó del sofá y él, haciendo gala de sus reflejos divinos, lo agarró antes de que se cállese. El único problema fue que en su inconsciente actuó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a nada que no fuera su estúpido invitado, que al parecer pesaba más o se había caído con más fuerza de lo que había calculado, y los dos cayeron al suelo. Aterrizaron uno encima del otro, en una postura extraña e incómoda, pero el rubio no dejo de reírse.

Agon se incorporó como un resorte, solo para encontrarse con la expresión de malévola risa histérica que portaba Hiruma, a quien al parecer se la sudaba que el moreno estuviera a cuatro patas encima suyo. Mientras esperaba a que se le pasara el ataque, algo le impidió levantarse del todo. Quizás era el orgullo, porque si al quarterback no le importaba la postura, a él tampoco debería. Tenía la impresión de que nunca habían estado tan cerca antes, aunque se recordara a si mismo que en muchas "misiones" la colaboración y coordinación había requerido contacto físico y que en este momento no se estaban tocando.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para analizarlo más de cerca. Su piel era pálida, demasiado para un deportista que entrenaba muchas horas al sol. Sus facciones eran angulosas y hasta podría decir elegantes, pero con un aire delicado que el propio Hiruma se aseguraba de borrar con sus expresiones terroríficas. Sus ojos esmeraldas, ahora apenas visibles en la blancura de sus ojos rientes, eran agudos, fríos y calculadores. Y sin embargo, no necesitaba verlos para recordar lo increíblemente profundos e hipnotizantes que podían ser. En todos los sentidos. Había deducido que Hiruma usaba sus ojos a modo de distracción con sus presas cuando hacia sus "trucos de magia", como si fuera un mago, porque la frialdad y maldad que mostraban obligaba a sus víctimas a usar todos su instintos de supervivencia y las más importante siempre era "no pierdas de vista el peligro". Sin embargo, él había sido testigo de que esos orbes esmeraldas eran capaces de mostrar mucho más. Cuando el rubio estaba de humor juguetón podía notar el brillo emocionado y travieso que aparecía en sus ojos, y en los momentos en los que bajaba la guardia y que no creía que Agon le estuviera mirando, estaba seguro de que había distinguido nostalgia y soledad. Sus finos labios eran capaces de abrirse más de lo humanamente posible, capacitándole mostrar toda su afilada dentadura para sus expresiones demoniacas. Probablemente el rasgo natural más extraño del demonio eran sus orejas puntiagudas, parecidas a las de un elfo y atravesadas por dos aretes negros cada una. Nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre había sentido unas ganas tremendas de tocar aquellas extrañas orejas, como para cerciorarse de que eran de verdad. Por último estaba su cabellera rubia (suponía que era teñida porque ninguna persona %100 japonesa podía tener ese color de pelo), que a Hiruma le gustaba peinárselo hacia arriba para añadir otro elemento a su terrorífica figura.

Finalmente, el demonio pareció ser capaz de controlarse y la risa se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedó su sonrisa de joker. Mientras se secaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse del borde de sus ojos, intentó recobrar su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Bueno, puto rastas, hora de levantarse.- dijo de buen humor, pero sus sonrisa desapareció cuando, después de esperar varios segundos, el runningback no se movió.- Puto rastas, levántate.

El jugador de Shinryuuji seguía sin responder, aparentemente tan ensimismado mirando su cara que ni lo había escuchado. Hiruma, harto de que ese estúpido no le hiciera caso, apoyo sus manos en sus anchos hombros y empujó insultándolo de nuevo mientras lo hacía.

Agon sintió las delgadas manos del rubio empujándolo, pero se mantuvo firme como una roca. Por muy enfadado que estuviera, el demonio no poseía la fuerza física necesaria para ganarle a él y a la gravedad juntos. Podía oír los insultos y maldiciones saliendo de la boca del quarterback sin descanso, pero no les prestó demasiada atención y en su mente pasaron a ser música de fondo. Sin embargo, sí que estaba muy concentrado en los labios que se movían sin parar delante suyo. Y por un momento en el que la cerveza debió de afectarle más de lo esperado, se pregunto a que sabrían esos pálidos labios, como seria degustarlos con los suyos propios y apaciguar el repentino deseo que estaba sintiendo.

El quarterback debía de entender sus expresiones incluso mejor que el mismo, porque por un momento agrandó los ojos y lo intentó apartar con más fuerza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra puto ras…!- no tuvo tiempo de terminar su grito porque Agon ya se había lanzado hacia abajo para juntar sus bocas. Se quedó paralizado un momento mientras el moreno movía sus labios encima de los suyos con bastante fuerza, la delicadeza siendo lo último que tenía en mente. Dejó libre su lengua, usándola para cumplir parte de su recién formada fantasía de saborear al demonio. Sin embargo, la falta de respuesta le crispaba los nervios, ya que no era para nada la personalidad de Hiruma. Intentando excitarlo o enfadarlo (cualquiera de las dos estaba bien mientras respondiera), mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Para su sorpresa y satisfacción, finalmente el rubio salió de su estupor y movió los labios contra los suyos, abriendo un poco la boca. Agon no perdió tiempo en introducir su lengua para explorar la cavidad del joven debajo de él, jugando con la lengua del propio rubio. El runningback abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Hiruma los había cerrado, pero que por lo demás su expresión seguía bastante indiferente, aunque su lengua se moviera con el mismo ardor y violencia que la suya. Estuvieron así todo lo que sus pulmones aguantaron, cada vez juntando más sus cuerpos. Finalmente se separaron, Agon mirando fijamente al quarterback, quien solamente dejó caer suavemente de nuevo su cabeza contra el suelo e intentó normalizar su respiración aun con los ojos cerrados. El de rastas estaba demasiado ocupado observando orgullosamente como los pálidos labios se estaban volviendo rojizos como para darse cuenta de nada más, y por eso de repente se encontró medio sentado y con el demonio en su regazo, rugiendo como una fiera mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa.

-Taládrate un agujero en los oídos y escúchame bien, puto rastas.- le gruño enfadado, enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente.- Yo no soy una de tus zorras, no voy a venir moviendo a cola alegremente cada vez que llames para follar. Así que si no puedes controlar tu polla lo suficiente coma para traerte putas, no creas que después de esto vas a poder largarte de rositas. ¿Queda claro, puto rastas?

Agon se le quedó mirando un momento antes de gruñir el también, pero con menos fiereza.

-¿¡Aaaaah!? ¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que quiero follar contigo, basura? Esto ha sido un puto error.

El rubio se rió y le sonrió amargamente.

-Tus putas gafas no ocultan tus ojos tanto como tú crees.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente cuando lo oyó, acercando más sus rostros.

-¿Oh? ¿Ahora puedes leer mis ojos? No sabía que te fijaras tanto, basura.- observó con diversión como el otro estrechó los ojos molesto, y antes de que pudiera decir nada le siguió picando.- ¿Y eso significa que te parece bien que te folle si después me lo tomo en serio? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sentimental?

-Que te follen, puto rastas.- le espetó con una pequeña vena en la frente, gruñendo cuando el otro se rió.

-Como esta noche te noto bastante sentimental…- empezó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa arrogante se expandiera en su rostro.- Prometo tomármelo en serio. Si me puedes satisfacer, claro está.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, puto rastas.- contestó Hiruma, sonriendo peligrosamente.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, analizándose mutuamente, antes de que Agon soltara una pequeña risa y se quitara las gafas, antes de besarle de nuevo. Le agarró por la nuca para acercarlo todavía más, mientras que el rubio enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Fue un beso violento, con los dientes entrechocando y las lenguas yendo y viniendo en una batalla por el dominio.

El runningback fue echándose hacia delante, hasta que Hiruma se quedo tumbado en el suelo y él se mantenía encima suyo, aun sin haber roto el beso. Agarró la cabellera engominada para hacerle girar la cabeza, de modo que el beso se profundizase mas. Pasó su lengua por encima de los afilados dientes, inexplicablemente excitado cuando notó al quarterback intentaba abrir más la boca para que no se cortara. Abrió los ojos para mirar la expresión del hombre debajo suyo: su ceño estaba fruncido y podía ver una vena a punto de sobresalir de la pálida piel de la frente. Sonrió con satisfacción al saber que estaba mosqueado con su estúpida forma de actuar.

Se separaron cuando no les quedó más aire. Mientras el demonio intentaba recuperar su aliento, Agon enterró su cara en su níveo cuello y se dejó embaucar por su aroma, una mezcla única entre el dulzón del chicle, un toque a pólvora y un olor que debía de ser natural del propio Hiruma. Fue dejando un rastro de besos, lametones y mordidas, bajando gradualmente mientras desbotonaba su camisa y exponía mas de esa pálida piel. Utilizó las dos manos para abrir la prenda de par en par, desvelando el esbelto torso que había visto por primera vez unos meses atrás en su bañera. Paseó su boca por el pecho y vientre, subiendo y bajando sus manos por los costados. El rubio no había hecho ningún gesto o movimiento que mostrara que le estuviese gustando, pero Agon era lo suficientemente experimentado como para guiarse por sus suspiros deleitados.

Las delgadas manos habían subido hasta su morena cabellera y estaban masajeando su cuero cabelludo, arañándole suavemente de vez en cuando. Esto creaba una agradable sensación que suavemente recorría toda el cuerpo del runningback , quien volvió a subir hasta quedar a la altura de las orejas elficas. Mordió el lóbulo derecho, haciendo que el demonio siseara, y después tiró juguetonamente de los piercings con los dientes.

-¿Divirtiéndote, basura?- preguntó con voz grave.

El rubio casi podía sentir la sonrisa arrogante contra su mandíbula, y apretó los dientes.

-Que te den por el culo, puto rastas.

-No, a ti te van a dar por el culo, y dentro de poco.- le susurró traviesamente, provocando un leve escalofrió en su compañero.

Pasó la lengua por a angulosa mandíbula, bajando por el cuello en cuanto llegó al mentón. Paró un momento para mordisquear la nuez, pero siguió su camino después de oír unos satisfactorios jadeos. Lamió el pecho hasta llegar a un pezón, con el cual jugó durante unos segundos antes de succionarlo, ganándose un gemido ahogado y un apretón en el agarre de sus rastas. Con una sonrisa le dio el mismo trato al otro pezón, y luego descendió por el abdomen, mientras que sus manos ya habían bajado la cremallera del pantalón. Su lengua estaba a punto de llegar al borde de los bóxers, cuando un tirón de su cabellera se lo impidió.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, puto rastas!?- exclamó el rubio, y para su satisfacción, portaba un sonrojo casi imperceptible en las mejillas.

-¿Ahhh? ¿A ti que te parece? ¿No te saltaste la clase de sexualidad del cole, no, basura?

-¡Cállate! Ya sé cómo se folla, pero no quiero tu boca cerca de mi polla. ¿Lo pillas, puto rastas?- le gruñó.

-Oh, que mono ¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, soy muy suave con las vírgenes.-le chinchó con una sonrisa.

Normalmente era Hiruma el que siempre chinchaba y estaba en control de la situación, pero ahora Agon estaba en su elemento, y Hiruma no era más que un novato. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo con insultos y faroles, el moreno le llevaba años de ventaja. Por fin, era Agon el que estaba en completo control sobre el demonio, y eso lo excitaba, tal vez, lo que más.

-¡Que te folle un jodido pez espada, puto rastas!- espetó el rubio mostrándole sus dientes antes de agarrarlo por la solapa de la camisa y juntar sus labios en un beso violento.

Agon dejó escapar un sonido agradecido una vez se recompuso de la sorpresa de ser besado con tanta fuerza, algo que no se esperaba de ningún amate suyo, y menos del rubio. A noche solo parecía ponerse más y más interesante...

Los afilados colmillos le mordisqueaban el labio inferior, haciéndole sangrar en algún momento del beso, pero no le importaba, no cuando las delgadas manos del demonio recorrían su pecho con sorprendente delicadeza causándole escalofríos de placer. Un tirón impaciente a su camiseta morada le hizo reírse suavemente, antes de incorporarse para quitársela bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda.

A continuación, todo pasó en un rápido y confuso cúmulo de ropas desperdigadas por la alfombra, lamidas, mordiscos, tirones, caricias, gemidos y besos. Agon admitía no habérselo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, ya que a la entretenida y estimulante compañía del rubio ahora había que sumarle la promesa de sexo desenfrenado. Incluso sin tener en cuenta que la personalidad de Hiruma superaba la de sus ligues habituales por años luz, haciendo divertido comprobar si los estímulos que excitaban a las chicas servían con él o intentar sacar los sonidos deleitados que tercamente intentaba ocultar, cada vez estaba más claro que el físico del rubio lo excitaba por si solo, aunque debía de admitir que el simple hecho de que Hiruma _era_ Hiruma le sumaba muchos puntos.

Estaba besando y lamiendo la clavícula del rubio cuando éste le dijo que por muy sinvergüenza que le consideraran, prefería que quien quiera que abriese la puerta no le viera casi en pelotas y debajo suyo. Agon tuvo que darle la razón, porque le sería muy incomodo que Unko-chan entrara y les viera en esa situación tan… comprometida, eso sin tener en cuenta la bronca que le iba a echar por hacerlo en cualquier sitio de la casa y no tener en consideración la limpieza del hogar. Así que levantándose rápidamente tiró de los escuálidos brazos para incorporar al quarterback, y chutando apresuradamente sus prendas para hacer un montoncito en el suelo, casi arrastró al demonio consigo en su ímpetu por llegar al dormitorio. Sabía que dejar la ropa allí tirada era como dejarle a su gemelo un cartel con letras fosforescentes diciendo "¡Me estoy follando a un tío!", pero en este momento se la sudaba, lo único que quería era volver a tener ese esbelto cuerpo pegado al suyo y esos largos dedos recorriendo sus hombros y espalda.

Lo empujó encima de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño aun en su desenfrenado deseo, y se colocó encima suyo con rapidez. Hiruma lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué, ansioso, puto rastas?

-Enseguida tu lo estarás mas que yo.-le contestó con una mueca arrogante, a lo que el otro respondió riéndose.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar con la misma intensidad y pasión mientras el moreno metía las manos entre los dos y le bajaba los calzoncillos al rubio, la única prenda que le cubría. Se separaron de forma sonora y aprovechó para terminar de quitarle los bóxers y tirarlos al suelo. Enterró su cara en el níveo cuello mientras su mano encontraba la entrepierna de su compañero. Cuando agarró suavemente la erección, el rubio no pudo ocultar el gemido que se escapó de entre sus labios. Mientras subía y bajaba la mano por el miembro expertamente, se deleitaba en los jadeos y gemidos sin adulterar que le regalaba el quarterback, solo interrumpidos por alguna que otra maldición cuando su mano lograba hacer algo especialmente placentero. Lamiendo por última vez el chupón mas reciente, elevó la cabeza para volver a mirarle la cara al demonio, pero su boca se quedó seca por la vista.

El normalmente sereno y serio demonio tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, con algunos mechones de su ahora despeinado y semiengominado cabello pegados a su frente sudorosa y una pincelada de color carmesí adornaba sus usualmente pálidas mejillas. Sus labios, entreabiertos, húmedos, enrojecidos y jadeantes completaban la escena, haciendo que la poca sangre que aun quedaba desperdigada por el cuerpo de Agon se concentrase en su entrepierna, endureciéndola aun más.

Un gemido molesto por parte del quarterback le advirtió de que no le había gustado que hubiera dejado de masajearlo, así que no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia mientras se quitaba sus propios bóxers.

Ahora que estaban los dos completamente desnudos, junto sus entrepiernas con un golpe de cadera, haciendo que los dos gimieran en alto por la fricción. Los delgados brazos se soltaron de sus hombros, y una mano se colocó justo delante de los ojos esmeralda, cubriéndolos con el dorso, y la otra agarró con fuerza las sabanas. El moreno se agachó y le lamió la sangre que salía de su labio inferior donde los afilados colmillos lo habían perforado.

El delicioso roce de sus virilidades le tenía jadeando hasta a él, y supuso que podrían venirse así. Sin embargó, la parte más infantil y obsesiva de sus ser se negó en redondo, porque quería correrse _dentro_ de Hiruma.

-¡Decide de una puta vez, jodido rastas, pero hazlo ya!- le gruñó el rubio cuando volvió a parar sus acciones para coger algo de la mesita de noche.

-Tranquilo basura, ya lo tengo decidido.- le contestó traviesamente sosteniendo un condón a la altura de la nariz de su compañero.

Hiruma gruñó mientras desgarraba el envoltorio con los afilados dientes y sacaba l trozo de látex completamente bañado en lubricante. Manipulándolo entre sus agiles dedos enseguida lo estiró a su forma alargado original y lo deslizó por el pene erecto del moreno, bajo la atenta mirada de éste.

Apenas hubo el rubio terminado su tarea cuando la estrella de Shinryuuji juntó sus cuerpos todo lo humanamente posible, hincando los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del quarterback y acercando sus rostros.

-Bueno, basura, última oportunidad para rajarte.- le advirtió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Deja de joder, puto rastas.-le gruñó enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno.

-Kukuku, en verdad, aunque te hubieras rajado no te habrías librado.- comentó subiendo las largas y níveas piernas y entrando de golpe dentro de él.

Un gritó ahogado resonó por toda la habitación y Agon observó con curiosidad morbosa como el rubio intentaba disimular las muecas de dolor, mientras él se mantenía estático. Respirando trabajosamente, el demonio empezó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro para acostumbrarse más rápido al miembro invasor. Cuando creyó estar listo, clavó su mirada esmeralda en la del moreno que no había dejado de observarle ni un solo momento, quien asintió y empezó a mover sus caderas, suavemente al principio para ir adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza y velocidad. Los brazos alrededor de su cuello se tensaron aun más, y los delgados dedos se enterraron en sus rastas.

Ya estaban a medio camino del clímax, con Agon dando poderosas embestidas y Hiruma moviendo sus caderas al compás para profundizar más la penetración, cuando el moreno finalmente se puso a analizar lo que estaba haciendo. Él, Kongou Agon, el genio de los 100 años, el dios violento y reconocido mujeriego, acostándose con un hombre. Y no un hombre cualquiera, sino una basura que había aparecido de la nada en su vida y había ido poco a poco ganándose un puesto principal en sus pensamientos diarios. Pero él no era gay. ¡Ni de coña! El solo pensar en estar con un tío le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Entonces por qué era diferente con esa basura rubia? ¿Por qué la idea de estar con él no le daba asco?

Fijándose en la cara sonrojada y perlada de sudor debajo suyo lo entendió. El andrógino rostro de Hiruma hacia que fuera difícil distinguir su género si no fuera por su actitud y complementos que llevaba. Eso, sumado al cuerpo esbelto y falto de los músculos típicos de los deportistas, lo convertían en alguien que podría perfectamente ser la envidia de toda mujer. Lo único que le faltaban eran las tetas, pero a Agon tampoco le importaba mucho el cuerpo, con tal de que fueran monas. Tal vez por eso no le importaba estar con el demonio, ya que era más guapo que algunas de las chicas con las que se había acostado. Lástima que nadie lo notara porque siempre lo ocultaba detrás de su escandalosa y demoniaca actitud… bueno, peor para ellos.

Si a su apariencia física le sumaba su inteligencia y su aparente falta de morales, era el compañero perfecto para Agon. Por fin alguien que no lo recriminaba si se metía en una pelea, o le decía que estaba mal pegar a la gente. Hiruma solo se reía y sacaba su videocámara diciendo, no sin su tan infame sentido del humor, que había que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que te brinda la vida. El demonio era la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo, sin tener que fingir para no llevarse una charla sobre morales o poder llevarse una chica a la cama.

Esa era la razón por la que Agon prefería a el quarterback demoniaco antes que a las putas sin cerebro con las que salía antes, su personalidad era muchísimo más interesante, mucho más acorde con la suya. Era un reto constante, porque aunque era obvio que no era un genio como el moreno, estaba claro que su coeficiente intelectual, y más importante, su capacidad para usarlo, estaban muy por encima de la media.

El rubio abrió los ojos y clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los suyos propios, sacándolo así de sus cavilaciones. Se sorprendió pensando en cómo esa mirada que lo ponía nervioso cuando era un gato ahora lo ponía mas cachondo. El moreno le sonrió arrogantemente, a lo que el otro solo respondió estrechando los ojos. Aunque lo que hizo después dejó atónito al de rastas.

-Miau.- vocalizó Hiruma, soltando uno de sus brazos y poniéndose el puño aun lado de la cara para imitar la pezuña de un gato.

-¿Qué coño haces, basura loca?- le preguntó divertido, sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

-No hace falta que disimules, puto pervertido fetichista, sé que habías estado deseando que hiciera eso desde que salí de tu bañera…- le respondió el quarterback sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

-Estas como una cabra.-le dijo, pero no había ninguna malicia en sus palabras.

La sonrisa de tiburón del joven debajo suyo se agrandó aun más al oír la respuesta, y dejó descansar su brazo contra las sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. No aguantó mucho así, porque enseguida abrió los ojos para observar al moreno, que no paraba de mirarle.

-¿Qué miras, puto rastas?- le preguntó, pero no parecía molesto, sino honestamente confundido y algo curioso.

-Nada.-le contestó el otro con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Hiruma al parecer no se lo tragó, porque estrechó los ojos con suspicacia. Agon solamente agarró la estrecha cadera más fuerte que antes y empezó a embestir con más fuerza.

Los dos estaban cerca, y aunque él podía seguir toda la noche gracias a su estamina inagotable, el rubio parecía cansado. Así que decidió no alargarlo más y empezó masturbar al demonio debajo de él. Este se retorció levemente bajo su agarre, soltando un gemido más alto que el resto, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

Un impulso desconocido se apoderó de Agon cuando notó que a los dos les faltaba poco, y cogiéndole del mentón le giró la cabeza para besarlo violentamente. El otro le correspondió con la misma intensidad, gimiendo a través del beso cuando Agon daba una estocada particularmente fuerte en el sitio correcto. Se separaron al de un rato, pero aun así se siguieron mirando fijamente a través de ojos entrecerrados hasta que finalmente la fuerza del clímax les obligo a cerrarlos. Hiruma fue el primero, mordiéndose e labio para no hacer más ruido del aceptable, seguido de Agon que gruñó salvajemente al notar las contracciones alrededor de su miembro. Una vez hubo vaciado toda su semilla, se desplomó encima de un tembloroso rubio. Durante unos minutos los dos se quedaron quietos, sus jadeos eran lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación. Agon mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del placer post-clímax cuando sintió las delgadas manos del quarterback en sus hombros.

-Levanta, puto rastas. No me dejas respira.-le dijo. Y efectivamente, su voz sonó algo forzada.

Agon no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndole mantener todo su peso en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar. Suspirando con cansancio, se erguió un poco y salió de dentro de Hiruma, causando que este soltara un gruñido por el dolor. Se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo antes de tirarlo al suelo. Después, se volvió a dejar caer encima del rubio, pero esta vez tuvo cuidado de no aplastarlo con su peso.

-Mañana no vamos a poder separarnos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el moreno, un poco ido todavía. Si iba a echarle el rollo sentimental ahora lo llevaba claro.

-No nos vamos a poder separar, porque nos vamos a quedar pegados por la lefa.-le soltó con cara de póker.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando entendió que se refería al semen que se había esparcido en su abdomen cuando se vino, ya que el no llevaba ningún condón.

-Se va en la ducha con un poco de jabón, idiota.

-Para eso tendíamos que meternos juntos.

-Si ya te he visto todo, basura.-le dijo con ganas de chincharle, para luego mover las cejas insinuantemente.- además, hay muchas cosas divertidas para hacer en la ducha…

El rubio se le quedo mirando un momento a los ojos, antes de empezar a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes basura?-le espetó, frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesto.

-kekeke. De nada.-le respondió, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¡Bah!- dijo malhumorado, empezando a erguirse.

Unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello lo detuvieron. Hiruma le sonrió antes de juntar sus labios. Agon contestó al beso con bastantes ganas, pero el rubio se separó enseguida por falta de aire ya que todavía no había conseguido normalizar del todo su respiración, y menos después de reírse.

Casi como en uno de esos cuentos maricones que les cuentan a las niñas en la cama, Hiruma apoyó l cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se suavizó poco a poco y Agon estaba casi seguro de que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Je, será mejor que no te acostumbres. La siguiente vez no te voy a dejar descansar después de solo una ronda.-murmuró sonriendo de medio lado y enterrando su cara en el niveo cuello, pero se quedó estático al registrar sus propias palabras.

Se quedo quieto unos minutos, tenso, antes de mandarlo todo al cuerno y acomodarse contra el cuerpo suave y cálido. Porque era verdad. No le importaba para nada repetirlo. Es más, casi estaba ansioso por volver a hacerlo, y estaba casi seguro que el demonio también. Seguramente la relación que tenían hasta ahora tampoco cambiaria mucho, aparte de una nueva actividad que podían añadirle al repertorio.

Cerrando los ojos, se quedo dormido pensando en lo extraña que era la vida… y en lo bien que olía Hiruma.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si no, guardar vuestro instinto asesino para algo productivo.**

**Quejas, comentarios, fallos… mandarme una review.**

**PD.: No sé si os habéis fijado, pero el gato de la foto se supone que es Hiruma. Parecerá una tontería, pero me volví loco buscándola XD Al parecer, no es muy común encontrar un gato rubio con ojos verdes… son más normales los rubios con ojos azules y los negros o marrones con ojos verdes. Aunque, bueno, Hiruma en realidad tiene el pelo negro, así que la naturaleza no iba tan mal encaminada… XD Pero esta foto me gustó especialmente porque el gato tiene una expresión bastante serena, y me recordó un poco a Hiruma cuando esta serio.**

**Aunque igual he sido al único… **


End file.
